Vindicated
by urworstnightmare00
Summary: She could feel his eyes on her. His eyes were like needles piercing through her skin. She wanted to look away but it was too late, their eyes were engaged in a fierce battle and she wasn't about to back down so easily.TSxOCxCC
1. Chapter 1

**Heidi Adams was living the life. She had a fabulous apartment In Manhattan's Upper East Side with all the privacy she wanted. Her days were filled with exclusive parties & shopping with endless money to spend but everything in life comes at a price, a price she was more than willing to pay. That was until her uncle decided it was time for her to get a taste of reality. Now she's stranded in Ipswich and being forced attend Spenser Academy. Can she let go of her past or will it catch up to her and jeopardize her hopes for the future?**

**Prologue**

His eyes were that of the endless night sky, full of depth and secrets she had yet to unveil. From across the field he looked up and as their eyes met, for the first time he had noticed something he hadn't before. _**Her Eyes.**_ They were an ice cold blue and within those eyes brew a storm. A storm of nothing but deception, lies and betrayal. She wore a mask and it was as if he was the only one that could see right through her. No he thought she wasn't at all who she was thought to be.

She could feel his eyes on her. His eyes were like needles piercing through her skin. She wanted to look away but it was too late, their eyes were engaged in a fierce battle and she wasn't about to back down so easily. But it made her itch. _He_ made her itch. It was as if he saw right through her. But then again she wasn't the only one with secrets. The thought made her smile, No she thought he wasn't who he was thought to be. She might not know everything but she knew something and that was more than enough. She looked down at her drink then to him and lifted her drink with a grin her face. A toast she thought, a toast to the truth that would never be revealed. With that she made her way out of the stadium.

He saw her lift her drink, The perfect little grin on her face didn't hide the now raging storm in her eyes. By the time he lifted his own drink in response she was gone. She knew he though, she knew everything. In an instant he began to make his way out of the stadium. No, he wasn't the only one with secrets but then again he sure as hell wasn't about to let someone walk away with them. They were his secrets and he would do anything to keep it that way. He made his way out of the stadium and into the parking lot where she stood getting into her mustang.

She was about to get into her Stang when she saw golden boy making his way over from across the parking lot and towards her. She had to hand it to him he was one fine specimen. 6'2, chiseled to the core, star athlete and a 4.0 GPA. Girls practically threw themselves at his feet. What more could a guy like him ask for. . ._right_? He made his life seem perfect in every way. He may have had the rest of this idiotic town fooled but he sure as hell didn't fool her. She shut the door she had just opened and made her way around to the passenger door and leaned against it, crossed her arms across her chest and waited patiently for him to confront her.

"_It's game time baby and let's see how well you can play"_

By the time he reached her she was leaning against the passenger side door. He approached her slowly but before he could say a word she interrupted.

"May I help you?" she asked in a fiercely seductive voice that could throw any man off balance.

He sighed and laughed to himself as she smiled slowly.

"As a matter of fact you could" he responded with a wicked grin on his face.

As he moved closer without uttering another response, she held her breath and her ground. He was now inches away from her and had locked her in. His hands rested on the hood of the car, his arms on either side of her. His face was but a few inches away from her. The wicked look on his face had disappeared and was replaced by one that practically screamed "DANGER!". She kept her face as calm, cool and alluring as she possibly could. He looked her in her eyes and slowly asked

"What Do You Know?"

It didn't sound like a question; actually it was more of a statement than a question she thought. She wasn't hesitant however; in fact she hadn't taken her eyes of his at all. She lay one hand on his chest and slowly moved the other up his chest, around his neck, pulled him in closer and slowly whispered in his ear

"_Everything."_

And with that she moved her lips down to his and kissed him like no one had ever before. His hands were no longer on the car but encircled her waist and began to pull her closer, diminishing the gap between their bodies. He was lost in her and that was exactly what she needed. As their lips finally tore apart, he was out of breath and smiled at her and caressed her cheek with one hand as he reached for the knife in his back pocket with the other.

"Too bad it has to end this way"

"You're right. It is too bad" she responded.

In an instant she took out her gun looked him dead in the eyes and pulled the trigger.

"I was just beginning to have some fun"

He fell to the ground instantly and landed at her feet. Damn it she thought. . . I Just got these shoes. She bent over his body and checked his pulse, he wasn't dead but the position of the wound was enough to leave him unconscious for a while. . . A long while. She took out her phone and hit the speed dial.

"I'm gonna need cleanup at the Redwood High school stadium parking lot, things got a little messy."

. . .

"Don't worry, he's alive."

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"_The world is a stage. Play your audience and get them to love you. Life is an investment. It's like buying a satin suit and fabulous shoes. You get what you pay for. Head up, shoulders straight, and remember never buy cheap."_

She'd always been a trendsetter , a runway model by age 17 and for the past few years she had become one of the most valued operatives at THORN.(of which to this day she had no clue what so ever what it stood for). Her model figure and fashion sense, along with her catlike ability to land on her feet, had allowed her to infiltrate some of the most dangerous criminal circles in the world. She had exposed the most cunning criminals, foiled terrorists and carried top-secret documents across enemy lines; while entertaining evil in the process. And each time she had managed to keep her identity a secret to play the game another day. She'd always been elusive and her top-notch skills allowed her to haul her butt out of tighter spots than a Gucci leather skirt. She was the best they had and she knew it.

* * *

She had made it back to headquarters just in time to slip into her Brand new royal blue Dior mini dress and heels. She stepped out of her office and was almost out the door when she heard an all too familiar and annoying voice calling her. She stopped right in her tracks.

"Heidi!" Screamed Janice (the bosses all too nosy Secretary)

Breathe she closed her eyes and thought to herself; you can do this Heidi, just spend 2 minutes talking to her and you'll be out of here in no time.

She slapped a smile on her face and turned around to face the out of breath redhead.

"Is there anything you need Janice?"

Please say no her mind screamed.

"The boss wants to see you. . . _Now_" she panted. . ." And he is _not_ happy"

"Fine." she answered between her clenched teeth and stormed her way to 76th floor.

"This Better be good, Adams. I have places to be and people to see." She stated as she barged into the bosses office.

"Shut up and sit down." The man ordered.

He wasn't looking at her; His back was turned to her as he stared outside the ridiculously large window behind his desk. His tone was harsh, it was the first time he had ever spoken to her like that and it felt weird. She sat down and made herself comfortable almost immediately.

"What the hell were you thinking!" he shouted as he turned around to face her

Before she could say anything he continued.

"You had specific orders. There was to be no blood! First I get a call saying you shot the poor kid and then I get _another _call saying you didn't even get debriefed! The CIA is going to be all over this! You sure as hell better have a good reason for this one!"

He stared at her as if he was awaiting an answer. She just stared at him in awe. He had never and I mean _never even_ raised his voice toward her . . . **ever**. The room was quit and his words still hung in the air. He broke the silence.

"Answer me." he demanded.

Her blood was quick to boil and as anger overcame her body and she responded in an equally harsh tone.

"Fine! You want an answer then you got one. First of all orders were to have him _alive_ and as far as I'm concerned his ass is still living. Second, since when the hell do _I_ need to get debriefed and by the CIA of all people? And lastly, you'll have my full report on the incident tomorrow morning because right now I have a fundraiser I need to attend."

She was about to get up and leave when he threw a pamphlet towards her. She stared down at the pamphlet that read "Spenser Academy". She looked at the pamphlet then to him then got up, turned around and walked towards the door. No she thought, there was no way he was sending her on a mission right now. Not after what had just happened. She reached the door and just as she put her hand on the knob she stopped.

She stopped right at the door. Just like he predicted she would. She always let her curiosity get the best of her.

"What's my cover?" she asked without even turning around.

He smiled. She was the most arrogant person on the face of this planet and she was fully aware of it too.

"There is no cover."

She froze. Was he crazy? Was he seriously going to put her life on the line like that? A million questions went through her head all at the same time. She turned around and took her seat once more and abruptly asked

"What the heck are you talking about?"

He sat down and calmly explained.

"I'm sending you to Ipswich where you will be attending Spenser Academy as yourself."

She didn't understand. He could tell this would be tough for her to grasp.

"What are you talking about, how the hell am I going to complete a mission under my own identity?" She asked

"Heidi, I'm not sending you to Ipswich on a mission I'm sending you to attend High School. As of today you will no longer be deployed on any missions and your current position will be terminated. You will attend Spenser Academy as a regular student."

Her world stopped. She didn't know what to think. She didn't know how to feel. No she thought she knew exactly how to feel-Angry. No, she wasn't angry, she was infuriated and she was going to make sure he knew it.

"High school! You're sending me to some God damn high school full of rich idiotic snobs!"

She screamed so loud that everyone on the 76th floor had most likely heard her. He opened his mouth to speak but she wasn't finished.

"And just because I shot a guy! Oh come on' he is alive damn it! If I wanted to kill him I would have ! What the hell are you thinking! I'm privately tutored by the best professors in the world, Why the hell would you want to send _me_ there. I am perfectly fine where I am right now!"

She paused to take a breath. She was hysterical and couldn't believe what was happening

"I'm not asking you Heidi, I'm telling you. The decision has already been made. All of your stuff has been packed and moved out of your apartment .You leave for Ipswich in the morning."

She could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. He was serious but so was she. She walked over to him and slammed her fists on his desk and leaned down to meet him at eye level and slowly whispered.

"Are you sending me as an operative who failed to comply with the demands of one lousy mission or are you sending me as your niece?"

He was silent. So she spoke once more. She was no longer shouting but her voice was now steady and ice cold.

"As far as I'm concerned you shouldn't be mixing business with personal matters because both you _and_ I know that I'm the best you have and dismissing me on such misdemeanor charges would be an idiotic as well as stupid move ."

His eyes didn't budge nor did his cool expression.

"I'm not dismissing you on any charges. As your legal guardian I find it in your best interest to be attending Spenser. I'm doing this because this is what your mother would have wanted. She wanted you to live a normal life as a normal teenager. The last thing she wanted was you to follow in her footsteps. I know you are one the best , You have made that very clear over the years. You broke every record she held, your name is everywhere in the building and tell me Heidi what has that given you? "

"Everything." she cried.

He laughed but not because he was happy but rather disappointed.

"I've done a real bad job raising you according to your mother's wishes. I made you into the monster you are today. As a teenager you're spending your weekends on missions, you'd rather be at a shooting range then at the mall or movies. You feel nothing when you drive a bullet through another human. Damn it Heidi you aren't even the least bit hesitant to end a life. That's not normal and that's definitely not what your mother would have wanted you to become."

She closed her eyes and inhaled opened her eyes and looked straight into his.

"That's my Job."

She then turned around and made her way to the door where she stopped before exiting.

"Oh and by the way, my mother's_ dead_. Next time leave her out of this."

* * *

REVIEW =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Madam Adams! It's time for you to wake up!"

The maid shook her lightly and in a sudden jolt she awoke.

"Ugh, where am I and what time is it?" She moaned as she squirmed around in the soft silk sheets. Her head was pounding and her vision was still a little blurry. She felt nauseous and couldn't remember a thing.

"Madam Adams you are currently in your room at Mr. Swades apartment. I'm sorry to wake you this early but he told me you had a flight to catch at six so I should wake you an hour before. Don't worry your bath is ready and breakfast will be done by the time you get out."

With that she left.

As she lay there feeling like crap she started to remember what had happened the previous day. Stupid Adams was sending her away to some gay boarding school. She remembered their argument then her calling Mike right afterwards. After that he offered to spend the night watching movies and eating ice cream but they ended up settling it their usual way; going club-hopping in all of the exclusive clubs there were till she was so intoxicated she couldn't stand at which point in time they would have to catch a limo home. By the way she was feeling now that was probably exactly what happened. But right know she could care less about what happened last night, all she cared about now was making it safely to the bathroom.

She rolled of her bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom. She stripped of her clothes and sunk into her cold bath. She always preferred cold water to hot; it gave her a desirable numbing sensation. As she lay there she thought about Adams decision and realized that she had no choice but to comply. She was completely helpless and he wasn't about to change his mind. She might have to go there but it didn't mean she had to like it, Then again she thought, she could always just shoot someone.

Next she thought of Mike. Micheal Swade was her best friend... Her only friend and now she was being forced to leave him too. He was the only person in the world outside the agency who knew what she really did and who she really was. He came from "Old Money" and reaped any benefit he could but still had a heart of gold. They were practically raised together, He was her rock as she was his, she had a room in his apartment as he did in hers, and they even had the keys to each other's apartments. God she thought how the hell am I going to survive without him?

* * *

When she arrived at Ipswich she was exhausted and quite possibly had the worst hangover in the world. She had thrown on whatever she could find in her closet at Mikes. A cute pair of comfy flats, a black juicy couture dress, a pair of Chanel shades that covered almost all of her face and had tied her long jet black hair into a slick ponytail. As soon as she exited the private jet, she noticed something was missing.

"Where the hell is my car!" she screamed

"Ma'am, your car is still being transported up here, it is expected to arrive tomorrow morning." answered one her many security guards.

"It better be . . .or else it's your job." she spat as she entered the limo in her front of her.

A half an hour later she arrived in front of a huge Gothic style building. She stepped out the limo and felt the chill in the air as the temperature dropped. This is it she thought as she turned around after dismissing the body guards and entered the building. She made her way to the main office and looked at one of the secretaries and introduced herself as rudely as possible

"Heidi Adams."

. . .

They lady stared at her.

. . .

"Your new student"

The lady just stared at her for another moment then smiled.

"Oh! Heidi, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to Spenser, The provost will see you know."

Without uttering a single word she walked passed her. Why the hell were people so nice anyway? When she entered the next office she saw an old man sitting behind the desk. He looked up at her and smiled. She didn't return the favor but simply walked over and sat down in the chair opposite his desk. She didn't need his or anyone else's permission to sit down.

"Miss. Adams, It's nice to see you have made here safely. I trust that you will find your experience here at Spenser very educational and delightful. The students here are some of the finest in the nation; we are home to some of the finest athletes as well. I've spoken to your uncle and he informed me that you are an excellent student _and_ athlete so I'm sure you won't have any trouble fitting in here at all."

Ugh, who was this old man kidding she thought but heck, he was the guy running the place so if there was one person she needed to be on good terms with it was him. So she slapped her "one-of-a-kind" smile on her face and nodded in agreement.

"You are absolutely right sir. I'm looking forward to attending classes and I'm even considering trying out for a sport or two!" She lied beautifully.

He stood up and she did the same.

"Then it looks like were set, Welcome to Spenser miss Adams."

She shook his hand and nodded.

"It was nice meeting you sir" and headed for the exit.

Just as she was about to leave the provost spoke.

"Oh and one more thing "

She turned around and wondered what he wanted now.

"Yes sir?"

"I have organized for you to meet with a fellow student here. She will help you get settled and show you around campus. I trust you two will become friends very fast. She is going to be waiting for you outside the main building. That will be all, you are dismissed now."

Dismissed my ass her head screamed.

"Yes Sir" she responded before leaving.

She stepped outside the building and saw a girl in what she would describe as the most hideous uniform _ever_. First she's sent away to this creepy place now she'll have to wear that! That's it she thought,"Plan get myself kicked out of boarding school" is officially in affect. The girl was cute though she admitted. She had mocha colored skin and dark hair and looked waaay to exited when she looked over. The girl ran to her and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Kate Tunney(or so she says she is) and you must be Heidi! Oh my god it's so nice to meet you!" Kate said as she shook her hand.

OK, this is a bunch of bull she thought as she shook "Kate's" hand. She then tightened her grip on "Kate's" hand, looked up and threw on her best preppy expression and stated

"Hi! I'm Heidi and Oh My God,_I don't give a shit_."

She released her hand, looked her in the eyes, her face no longer smiling and was _this _close to turning around and walking away when "Kate" spoke.

"Excuse you? Listen,y our new here and all I'm trying to do is help _you_ out! There's no need to be_ a bitch_ about it!" She snapped.

Did she just yell at me! She thought. She kept her face calm because over the years if there was one thing she learned it was that being calm and patient when mad was more intimidating than a raging lunatics.

"Oh, Trust me when I tell you there is _every _need to be a bitch about it because one, both you _and _I know that you really don't want to help me. Your just hear because the old man who runs this place forced you to because _my _uncle has been increasingly generous to this school. Two, why don't you do us _both _a favor and keep your mouth shut as I walk away because in case you didn't catch the drift, I _don't _want to be your friend and I sure as _hell _don't need directions from you either. So you don't have go through all this trouble and pretend like you give a damn because you don't."

"Kate" just stared at her in a long dramatic pause. She walked past her instead of turning around this time.

. . .

"Looks like I might have to shoot someone after all" she thought out loud as she walked toward what she thought to be a dorm facility with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

As she entered her dorm she was unpleasantly surprised to find two beds. Giving Adam the benefit of the doubt she figured he knew she needed a larger room so he would have someone move the extra bed out later. She dropped her bag, walked over to one of the beds ,fell face first into the bed, rolled over and hit the first speed dial on her phone.

"S_peak"_

"Ugh. . .I have nothing to say"

_"You obviously called for a reason Adam."_

"What! I can't call you anymore?"

_"No."_

"Save me_?_"

_"Adam."_

"Miiike."

_"It's High school seriously how bad could it possibly be? I go to high school every day and I turned out perfectly fine"_

"That's what you think. Besides you're not in the middle of now where, with no one you know, without your car in a creepy haunted looking school where you have to wear the ugliest uniform ever!"

"_Stop Complaining. I go to Saint Jude's. An all boys private catholic school and trust me when I tell it isn't all that better."_

"Again, I'm in the middle of nowhere. You're at where I consider the center of the universe."

_"Manhattan's upper east side? Of all the places you've been that's the center of your universe Seriously ?"_

"Seriously."

_"Wow."_

_. . . (awkward silence)_

_"So what's the plan?"_

"Who said I had a plan!"

"_You have a plan."_

"No I don't, what in the world makes you think I have a plan"

"_Adam, you always have a plan and if I'm not correct you have already given your plan an obvious name like oh. . . "Plan get myself kicked out of boarding school" which you think is so obvious that no one would think of it but in actuality it's the first name everyone thinks of. So, you can either tell me or let my insane imagination run."_

"You're an ass."

_"So I've been told."_

"For your kind information I did name it "Plan get myself kicked out of boarding school" and it's already in effect. I plan on being a complete bitch to every person I meet and I've already started problems with some girl supposedly name Kate! So Ha!"

_"So your just gonna be yourself? Yeah, that's a great idea."_

"The sarcasm isn't appreciated. Now shut it and let me finish. So I figure if I get enough complaints from all the other students and faculty, The school won't be able to handle me any longer, if not I already started a little bitch fest with Kate so I'm pretty sure she'll want to be beat my face in sooner or later."

_"It's High School babe, not the Russian Mob. They're not gonna kick you out or have you "off'd" for just being an incredibly annoying bitch. Well at least not with the money your uncles given to the school."_

"Well I _could_ always shoot someone?"

_"Ha ha, That's my girl."_

_"_You're not helping at all you know that? In fact you're not even paying attention to me are you? What the hell are you doing right now anyway?

_"I'm getting ready for the__** Kiss on the lips charity fundraiser **__tonight. Hey, should I go for a black on black on black look or what?"_

"Ugh, Wear the green tie I gave you, It'll bring out your eyes."

_"Oh man you're a genius! I would have never thought of that! Hey listen I have to go now but you have fun OK. It's like a fresh start so don't worry you'll get used to eventually."_

"No. I won't"

"_A grand says in three weeks you won't want to leave"_

_"_Two says I'll be gone by then"

_"Deal"_

"Deal." She smiled.

She hung up the phone and stared at the ceiling. _Breath_ she thought.

_One, two, three, four, five, six-_

She shot up in a second; someone was knocking on the door. She walked over and opened the door to see a girl about her height with long brown hair and grey eyes. She had a dancers build and looked as though she had never done anything wrong in her whole life.

"Hi, I'm Amanda-

She slammed the door in her face before the girl could continue and took out her phone and hit speed dial.

"I swear to freakin God Adams you have less than three seconds to tell me why there is a girl outside my dorm room about tell me that she is my roommate!"

_"There's nothing to explain dear, she's your roommate get used to it."_

"You either have the school give her another dorm or I _shoot_her. It's your choice." she replied seriously.

_"You don't have access to a gun"_

"That's what you think"

_"OK fine. I'll have the school move her into another dorm. Till then you play nice OK?"_

"Good." She said as she hung up the phone.

She turned around and reopened the door to find the girl out of breath and extremely angry.

"What the hell is your problem?" Amanda shouted

"You."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but stopped and thought for a moment with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh. . . really?" The girl asked with hurt expression on her face.

No freakin way she thought, the girls a pacifist. This is great, just great!

"Yeah"

"Yeah?" The girl repeated.

"Yeah, Now come in before I get the urge to slam the door on your face again."

She sighed, turned around and fell into her bed once again.

* * *

Her eyes shot open the next morning at exactly 5. She got up, entered the bathroom, freshened up and threw on her green Victoria Secrets PINK clinched leg Capri's and black sports bra, tied her hair up, took a plain white tee out and hung it around her neck then headed out. The sun hadn't come out yet and it was misty outside, there was chill in the air but heck she'd handled worse. She plugged her headphones in her ear and began to run.

_One, two, three four, five, six, seven._

She found her way onto the main road thanks to Amanda, Her temporary roommate who offered to give her directions towards town. The school wasn't that far away from town, just a few miles but still she was in the middle of nowhere. All she had to do was make it to town and be back in time for her first day of school. No sweat.

_eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen._

She was running so fast she forgot how beautiful the sight actually was; A long narrow road with a forest of trees along both sides of the road. The leaves were a blend of various pinks, oranges and yellows. It was quite beautiful in the middle of nowhere, almost peaceful and she didn't know whether that was a good thing. Then again she thought nothing in the world is ever peaceful and according to her, the more peaceful or beautiful something was the more danger and deception it held. Just like her. The world was evil and so were the people in it, It was a dog eat dog world, No one was genuinely nice because at the end of the day it's just you and where you stand and she always stood on top.

_fourteen, fifteen sixteen, seventeen, eighteen._

The music blasted in her ears as the cool mist brushed her revealed skin. It was only a matter of minutes before she reached town so she began to slow her pace down. All she needed to do was find a coffee shop in this god forsaken town and the repair shop Adams had texted her about earlier to pick up her car. If there were two things she needed to survive, it was a nice cup of caffeine filled coffee and her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It was still early in the morning and by the time she entered town, the shops were either still closed or just opening up. Lucky for her, she found a coffee shop that was literally just opening its doors. Thank you God she thought and immediately jogged over towards it. As she made her way over to the coffee shop she could feel the eyes of the town's people on her. I mean not that she wasn't used to the attention and all but for some odd bizarre reason the whole town bothered her. Everything from the school to the town to the people in the town. It was all too perfect and that just downright irritated her.

When she entered the shop, she cooled herself down with her white tee and then hung it around her neck once again. Feeling the stares of the workers she looked up at the guy behind the counter and walked towards him. When she reached the counter the guy spoke but all she heard was

"Hi my name is . . . welcome to . . . your order . . . ma'am."

Without shifting her glare from the menu she ordered

"A grande extra hot soy with extra foam, split shot with a half squirt of sugar-free vanilla and a half squirt of sugar-free cinnamon, a half packet of splenda, oh and put that in a venti cup and fill up the "room" with extra whipped cream with Carmel and chocolate sauce drizzled on top"

The guy just stared at her in awe, just the response she was looking for. She put the money on the counter and spoke.

"I'll be back in 5." and left in search for the repair shop.

She had less than an hour to get back to the school and get ready. She found the shop and when she entered she was immediately met by a short chubby man by a name she would have caught if she wasn't too busy trying _not_ to pay attention. She could feel his eyes on her, as well as a few other men in the shop. Now what was a pretty little lady like her doing in this shop? They wondered.

The short and chubby man walked up to her and asked

"Now how may we help you pretty lady? . . . Lost?" he asked with a smug look on his face. She could hear the other men snicker.

Ugh, pathetic she thought.

"The car that was delivered to you this morning." She informed harshly him "It's mine."

He stared at her in disbelief but was reassured by the somewhat intimidating expression on her face.

"You sure about that?" He asked

"I mean a little lady like you-

"Just get the car." She interrupted in such a way that she had him immediately walking to the back to get her car.

As he walked away she turned around to get a good look at the shop or at least the cars in the shop. They were all fairly nice but then a certain piece of machinery caught her eye. She made her way towards it and carefully examined its condition, careful not to touch it. It was one heck of a bike but it seemed as though someone had wrecked it up pretty bad for it was still in the process of being repaired.

"Quite the bike you got here" She smirked

For a quick second he was drawn back. How the hell had she known he was there? I mean he was standing 10 feet behind her! Feeling inclined to answer he responded.

"Thanks"

Her smirk widened. She had known he was behind her from the moment she started looking at the bike. Just another perk of being an operative, you know your environment. Every little spec of the repair shop was automatically cataloged in her mind from the moment she walked in, whether she liked it or not. She knew every possible exit and entrance, how many windows it had, how many people were there, the license plate numbers of the cars both inside and outside the shop, all in a matter of seconds. It was almost like breathing.

"It's a Ducati 749 . . . or at least it was" He said as he took a few steps forward.

She hadn't turn around to face him yet. She kept her eyes on the bike.

"So, are you new in town?" He asked

She kept her eyes on the bike and opened her mouth to say something rude but stopped. What the hell she thought. A guy with a bike like that deserves some respect, even if it's wrecked.

"Yeah, just moved up here from New York" she said and turned around to face him.

As she turned around he got a good look at her for the first time. She was wearing green Capri's, a black sports bra and a white tee hung around her neck. Damn he thought. This girl is jacked as his attention turned toward her perfectly toned abs. She has to be new here.

She had to hand it to herself. She was quite pleased with the site. I mean she would be lying if she said he wasn't a good looking man. She chose the right person to be nice to. She smiled as she watched him watch her. He could tell his eyes were checking her out against his will. Bingo she thought. Just as she knew her environment, she was also extremely good with reading people. She could tell a person's whole life story with in the first 5 to 10 seconds of meeting them, heck she could tell you what they've been eating for breakfast every morning since they were five. This guy was not in the market; in fact he was in a steady long term relationship. Perfect she thought.

"Cool, I'm Pogue Parry. Nice to meet you" He introduced himself and offered a hand to shake.

You see under normal circumstances she wouldn't have shaken his hand but she too felt inclined to introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Parry" She said as she shook his hand.

"Call me Pogue" He smiled as his hand retreated.

"OK, _Pogue._ The names Heidi, Heidi Adams but you can call me Adam"

She said as she placed her hands on her hips letting her thumb trace the inside rim of her Capri's, revealing the slightest hint of black lace. She laughed on the inside as his eyes followed her hands but then shot up instantly trying to ignore her appeal. What can she say? She thought inwardly to herself. She just had _that_ type of effect on people.

"So, do you go to Spenser?" she asked even though she knew he did. If he could afford that bike he was defiantly a student at Spenser.

"Yeah" He answered" And I'm guessing you do to?"

"Yup". . . "Accident?" She asked

"What?" He wasn't sure what she was referring to.

"Your bike"

"Oh . . . uh, yeah something like that" He responded cringing at the memory of the night he encountered Chase.

"What about you? You got a thing for bikes?" He asked

"You have no idea" she responded smiling remembering all the bikes she had incidentally crashed throughout the years.

"I'm also a big fan of the guys who drive them." She added flirtatiously.

"Looks like your cars here" He told her mentioning the black car that stood behind her.

"He had it out 5 minutes ago."

She smiled as he looked at her in shock. She took a few steps backwards and turned around and started to walk towards the exit.

"See you round school and if you want, after it repaired, you can take it for a spin if you like. That is if you know how to ride and all." He offered

She paused before exiting and took a quick look back and responded

"Thanks for the offer but I have one just like it" she said with a mischievous grin on her face and with that she left.

He watched her walk away and stood there surprised. That was one heck of an encounter. She was different and nothing like the other girls here. As he stood there only one thought came to his mind.

_Reid's gonna have a field day with her._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

She exited the repair shop with a smile on her face; her day was going particularly well so far. Outside she was once again face to face with the short and chubby man. She would have asked what he wanted but she already knew.

"Excuse me ma'am, but according to your uncle we were supposed to receive a black Audi this morning. Instead we got this with your name on it. There must have been some kind of mistake, so if you have a problem with this we can contact your uncle and clear this whole matter up"

She looked at the man and shot him her best smile and spoke

"No, No. Of course it's not a problem. There was absolutely no mistake. You see my uncles a very _busy_ and _moody_ man and changes his mind a lot. Trust me. If it has my name on it, I'll take it. There's no need to bother him at all. So don't you worry your little head about it? "

She lied innocently with such ease

"Well in that case, have a nice day ma'zm."

"I intend to"

she smiled getting into the black ford mustang GT.

As soon as she closed the door her smile disappeared, she hated smiling. Thank god all the windows of this car are tinted. Not only did it give the car a good look but it was great for privacy.

"Good morning babe how was your trip here?"

She spoke flirtatiously in the empty car.

In an instant the dashboard lit up in red.

"Good morning Miss. Adams. My trip was fine, I went by completely undetected." the car responded.

Yes indeed she had heard right. The_ car _responded. She smiled to herself, Just the thought that she could flirt with a car was amusing. Not available to the public only a few existed. Its technology, years ahead of its time. You see the knight rider show wasn't much off .In fact it was spot on. When the show was released it unknowingly released some of the government's biggest secrets. I mean without the whole dramatic and unnecessary usual television bullshit.

"That's great. I'm going to drive from here to the coffee shop and pick up my coffee and from there straight back to the school, so switch to manual drive."

"No problem Miss. Adams"

"Call me Adam "She stopping at the coffee shop and picking up her order she re-entered the car, got herself settled and spoke.

"All right babe override manual and drive full speed to Spenser."

As the car began to move ahead in full speed she spoke again.

"Ok babe. First thing first I need a live video feed to Demi."

Before she knew it the windshield had become her own personal screen and a window opened to reveal a young woman with brown hair and striking features. She looked at Heidi and breathed a sigh of relief

"It's about time." she complained

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the deal. I'm calling to thank you and let u know you'll have it back in no time"

"Adams is going to kill _both _of us if he finds out and_ he_ has a name you know?"

"IT'S A CAR!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have-

"You know what? Fine. You win. I'll call him babe. I just called to let you know you'll have him back in a few days and he went completely under the radar like _I _said he would. And as for Adams, he's never going to find out. Goodbye.".

The window closed before the girl could say another word. She took a sip of her coffee and spoke once again.

"Babe I need everything you have on _me_ from the past three days. Everything and anything"

In seconds clippings of newspapers and tabloids appeared on screen.

"_Teen Supermodel A No Show In Paris."_

"_Heidi Adams In Rehab!"_

"_Supermodel Heidi Adams Elopes With British Boyfriend"_

"What the hell!"she shouted out loud in the empty car as she stared at numerous other headlines.

Oh you have got to be kidding British guys are sooooo not my type!

"Babe I need you to pull up everything there is to know about Amanda Cuntala, This girl named Kate. I don't know her last name but seriously how many Kate's could there possibly be in this own. A guy named Pogue Parry. Oh and one more thing, when I say everything I don't _really _need everything. Just everything I _shouldn't_ know and while you're at it make a quick call to Mike will you." She ordered

In a quick second the call was processed and profiles began appearing on the screen. She had about 15 minutes till she reached the school so she had to finish quickly.

_"Who the hell is this!"_

Was all she heard as his voice echoed in the car.

"You have less than 5 second to tell me why you didn't tell me about the paparazzi headlines." She said firmly

_"Oh it's you. "_He mumbled

_"Do you have any idea what time it is! Why the hell would you call me now?"_

"4 seconds."

_"Ah! Who the hell cares? I didn't think it mattered that you be bothered with the stupid paparazzi. It's the god damn New York media and there is nothing you can do about it. I had some of my people clear the air and rumors and I'm trying to keep you out the papers as much as I can. The tabloids you saw are now the only ones out there. I'm__ really__ trying, so give me a break love." _

"Fine." She said feeling frustrated

_"Now can I go back to sleep please_?" he pleaded

"Goodnight Mike."

She smiled. He was so nocturnal it was ridiculous.

_"Night."_

The call disconnected and she focused her attention back to the windshield, which was now a computing screen.

"This is excellent stuff. E-mail me all the information but make sure it goes undetected. I'm being monitored."

"Done." he replied.

"One more thing babe?"

"Yes"

"Is it possible for you to hack into THORN undetected and retrieve some vital information?"

"I'm sorry Adam but THORN cannot be breached. Technically it doesn't exist and if I try to find it and even try to get into the system I will be automatically tracked and my presence with you uncovered."

Damn it! She thought. Adams was monitoring her and she hated it. There was defiantly something **BIG **going down and she was going to find out what. He had locked her out of everything she had once known. She no longer had access to any sort of Intel at all. She managed to call in a favor and get Demi to let her barrow the car but that was it. The car was all she had and she didn't have it for long so she needed to make good use of it.

"Babe, how much longer can I keep you without Adam finding out?"

" That cannot be calculated but hypothetically speaking, not long"

She laid her head back and looked down at her coffee and realized that she had only taken a few sips for it was still almost full.

_What the hell was I thinking? I hate coffee.

* * *

_

She stared at herself in the mirror._ Damn _I look good she thought.

She had not only managed to make it back to the school in time to take a shower and get ready but she had actually managed to make the hideous uniform look good.

She wore the long sleeve white shirt, letting the fist 2 buttons remain open and rolling the sleeves up to make them three quarter sleeves. She then put on the blue sweater vest stretched it a bit so it hung loosely but not too loose.

She then wore the skirt and a pair of 2 inch Manolo Blahnik's, the school hand book said nothing over 3 so she settled for two. She also wore the tie loosely around her neck, there was no way in _hell _she was wearing the tie underneath the sweater vest. She also wore the blue coat but rolled up its sleeves as well and left it open in the front. She had the coat fitted so it looked somewhat cute and not boxy. She tied her hair into a high slick ponytail and applied minimal makeup.

She preferred a natural look; it looked fiercer on her. Over all she had managed achieved a messy, rock and roll but sexy look in less than 45 minutes. She didn't care if she got a detention for violating the dress code, she'd been through worse. Just as she was about to leave her roommate walked in.

"Hey!" she squealed

"Do you know what you have as your first class?" she asked

"History" she replied looking at herself over in the mirror.

"Aw that sucks I have English but its right across the hall so we could still walk together. After that?"

"Math" she stated as she picked up a small black and white composition notebook and pen.

"Oh my God! Me too that's great. Come on I don't want to be late" she urged

When she turned to Amanda to say no, she got a quick look at her roommate and for her some reason words slipped out of her mouth before she could take them back.

"You're seriously not going like that are you?" she asked

"What?"

She cringed inside. This was her moment of weakness and she was giving in. Ah fuck it she thought.

"Sit." She ordered as she pushed her down to sit on her bed.

"What are you doing!" Amanda shouted

"Fixing you. You're my roommate and if you're going to be seen with me you need to look good."

She spoke as Amanda wiggled underneath her.

"Wait? So you're keeping me as your roommate?"

Why do people even speak she thought.

"Don't move. . . That includes your mouth."

"But class starts in-

"Shut it." She interrupted as she worked on her roommates make up.

Damn it why? She thought. Why am I doing this? This is why I hate plans she thought, nothing _ever_ goes according to plan. She was being . . ._ Nice ._She shuttered at the thought. No she convinced herself, She has no choice she isn't helping Amanda, she is helping herself.

"OK I'm done. Now get up." She said.

"Oh my god I look so-

"Yeah yeah .Ya look great. Now turn towards me."

She fixed her uniform a bit, turned around picked up her book and pen and headed toward the door.

Amanda stared at her roommate as she walked away. She really was a nice person on the inside, just a little rough around the edges. She smiled as she got one more look in the mirror and hurried after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" she shouted as she ran behind her.

* * *

Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms sat in their usual seats in history as the teacher walked in and began to introduce today's lesson. Reid had done himself a favor and put his head down before the class even started.

"What the hell man? Can't you stay awake for at least one class?" Tyler whispered

Reid looked up towards his best friend and spoke.

"I stay up during lunch don't I? And besides if a stay up I have to pay attention and I have _you _for that."

Tyler watched his best friend and shook his head. Why was he not surprised he thought and immediately turned his attention toward the teacher.

"OK class today we will start with a simple question. Can anyone tell me what event was the immediate cause of the 30 years war? I know we haven't touched the topic at all this is just a question to see how much you know about the war."

The room was silent as the students sat and wondered.

"Mr. Simms. What do you think?"

Oh great he thought. Of course he was going to pick _me _for the_ one_ subject I didn't study on.

"Sorry sir. I don't know."

"OK, What about you Mr. Garwin. Seeing as you seem to be oh so attentive today." The teacher provoked

Reid's head shot up in a second and shot the teacher a lazy look

"If I knew the answer to _that _then I wouldn't be putting head down, now would I?" he smirked as the whole class began snicker.

"Quite down every one. You can see me after class Mr. Garwin and as for now let's get back to our question. Does anyone know the answer?. . ._Anyone_?

The class was silent as the student stared at each other lost.

"Oh come on are you telling me that no one studied?" The teacher lectured.

The room remained silent as the teacher grew infuriated

"1618" her voice echoed in the classroom as all heads turned to see where the voice had come from.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked as he turned towards her surprised.

" May 23rd ,1618" She repeated " The Defenestration of Prague."

. . . They all stared at her. . .

" You know when threw those two imperial governors and their scribe out the window" She explained.

This is why I don't need to be here she thought.

"Correct!" the teacher exclaimed

"Job well done Miss . . ." He looked at her inquiringly.

"Adams. Just transferred in." She informed.

"Well done Miss. Adams. It's nice to know some of us actually study on our own time. You may have seat anywhere you like."

Idiots she thought as she turned her head in search for an empty seat but then the_ strangest_ thing happened. The minute her head had turned in search for an empty seat, her ice cold blue eyes instantly met warm ones and all time had stopped~ as well as her heart.

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_"1618" her voice echoed in the classroom as all heads turned to see where the voice had come from._

**Chapter 6**

Her voice alone had seized him like some sort of paralysis. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't think. He was entranced by her beauty, unable to avert his eyes from hers. He was lost in her eyes, searching for what exactly? He had no clue but looking into those eyes, it just felt . . . _right_.

"Dibs."

His head instantly snapped into Reid's direction. His voice had just brought him back to reality.

"What?"

Reid shot him a look and repeated himself, except this time he decided he would enunciate every syllable of the word.

"D-I-B-S"

He looked at his best friend and sighed. Here we go again.

"Dude, you _cannot _call dibs on a girl. That's ridiculous!" He said as he shook his head and you want to know what the sad thing is, he wasn't surprised.

"Who says I can't? It's a free world man." He replied

"Reid how many times are we going to go through this? You can't call dibs on a girl because its just. . .just wrong!"

"What ever man." were the only words that came out out his mouth as he literally ogled over her.

* * *

What the hell was that? She thought as she shook her slightly after they had just lost eye contact. She immediately focused on finding an empty seat. Lucky for her she found one right behind a newly familiar face. She shot him a smile and began to walk towards her new seat. She could hear all the other students whisper as she walked but her smile only widened. When she took her seat she looked down spoke.

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other around school after all."

Pogue turned around and smiled at the girl he had just met a few hours earlier.

"Looks like we will" He replied as he nudged his best friend who was just looking at them in confusion.

"Caleb this Heidi, Heidi this is Caleb." he introduced

See this what I get for being nice to one person she thought, now I have to be nice to all of his little friends too. Though on the upside she though this friend _was_ enticingly good looking. Ah what the hell she thought for the third time that day.

"Call me Adam" She smiled.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Adam. I mean I've heard a lot about you" Caleb said as he returned an award winning smile.

"Ah, so you've been talking about me?" she smirked flirtatiously .

"Who hasn't? You're like the talk of the school"

"_Of course_ I am" she replied as she rolled her eyes. What was she thinking.

Before the conversation shot any further Reid's voice slipped into both Caleb's and Pogue's head.

_Dude I totally call dibs. So back off._

_We both have girlfriends asshole so stop using and pay attention… and how many times are we going to tell you? You can't call dibs on a girl._

Pogue responded as everyone's attention turned to towards the teacher for the rest of class.

* * *

As the class ended Heidi lifted her head up and awoke. She hated to admit but she had indeed fallen asleep.

"Have a nice nap?"

She lazily turned her head in the direction of the voice. The guys here just keep getting _better __**and**__ better_ looking she thought.

"Funny" She said sarcastically.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Oh. So you have been noticing me?" He said with a slick smile on his face.

She shook her head and smiled seductively as she stood up, facing him at eye level. His eyes were as blue as hers but her attention wasn't on his eyes but on the eyes of his friend that stood behind him. She turned toward Pogue and Caleb who stood there shaking there heads as well.

"You know this guy?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately." They both responded

"I see." she said as she turned her head back towards yet another person she had to be nice to.

"Reid. Reid Garwin" he said offering a hand to shake.

She looked at his hand then back up to him.

"Adams. Heidi Adams." She spoke coldly. " and I'm not your type."

The minute those word exited her mouth, laughter erupted from Pogue, Caleb and the third guy she hadn't met.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" she responded as she made her way passed him .

"And what about you pretty boy? -

"Baby boy" Caleb interrupted.

"Huh?"

"His nickname. It's Baby boy."

"Ooohh."

"Ok _baby boy._ What about you?"

"What about me?" He smiled as his eyes sparkled.

Stupid eyes she thought as a twisted feeling rose in her chest. So God damn. . ._blue._

"Are you gonna introduce yourself or do I have to read your mind?"

"Oh, well the names Tyler Simms but I also go by baby boy. "

"Cute." was the last word that came out of her mouth as she headed for the door and was_ this_ close to leaving when Reid spoke.

"How bout I prove you wrong?"

She turned around to get a good look at the guy she had just met. _Blonde's_ she thought as she sighed. Arrogant sons of bitches but hey, She loved a challenge.

"Yeah?" she spoke in a mocking tone and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah. A bunch of us are heading over to Nikki's tonight, you should come and hang out with us and who knows you might end up being my type after all"

A challenge it is, he is soo going to regret this she thought.

"It's a date" she said as she stepped out in to the hallway to find Amanda waiting for her.

"What took you so long? We're gonna be late for class!" She complained as she tugged her down the hall.

"Amanda, You wouldn't happen to know who or what Nikki's is would you?" she asked

"Nikki's is just a local hangout spot for all of us at Spenser"

"Oh OK." she nodded

"Hey, wait. Why do you want to know?"

"Because that's where we're headed tonight." she smiled.

REVIeW 333


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The minute she entered Nikki's heads began to turn. She smiled as she saw both Tyler and Reid over by the pool tables.

"Oh God I hate pool" Amanda whined next to her.

"Too bad" she responded, already walking towards the tables.

The place was small, crowded and smelled like fries and beer. It was defiantly not her usual hang out spot, heck that was if she ever just hung out .She walked over to the pool tables where she saw Tyler taking his shot and Reid walking towards her.

"Well well, look who decided to show up" He smiled as he walked towards her.

She looked good tonight he thought. She was wearing Black skinny jeans,heels and a plain white tank underneath a a deep green cardigan.

"Your lucky I showed up at all." she said as he pulled her in for a small hug.

Amanda had walked over towards Tyler who had just sunk in the 8ball to end the game.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks." he smiled and then turned his attention towards Heidi.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" she replied noticing the money on the table.

"Sooo, you guys up for a game?" she asked leaning against the table

"You're gonna need another player" Reid replied.

"I already have one" nodding her head toward Amanda

"Oh no you don't! I suck at pool like I'm not even a little good." She said waving her hands in the air

"You don't need to be good when I'm your partner." She stated, throwing the pool stick at her.

"You sure you ladies up for this? I mean it isn't as easy as it looks" Reid asked.

"Your right" Heidi teased as she walked towards him and tilted her head

" How bout we make the stakes a little higher?"

A slick smiled appeared on his face as he stepped closer and tilted his head as well.

"How high?"

"Name your price" she spoke as she laid her hand lightly on his chest.

"500" he raised an eyebrow.

"Each." she smiled as he looked at her a little bit in shock. She took a few steps backwards and took 500 out of her back pocket and put it down on the table.

Tyler looked at Reid then Heidi who looked at Amanda who then turned towards Reid again.

"Ah what the hell!"he sighed throwing his money on the table as well, then looked up at Heidi and spoke.

"You're out of your mind."

"Tell me something I don't know." she shrugged and looked towards Reid.

"You in or what?"

"You're going down sweetheart." He slammed his money on the table.

And on that note all eyes turned towards Amanda.

"What?" she asked innocently.

. . .

" Oh no .Heidi got me into this and besides it's not like I_ randomly _carry around 500 bucks with me all time."

. . .

"Ugh fine."

She sighed and took her wallet from her back and laid 500 on the table.

"Remind me to kill you after we lose our money."

Heidi rolled her eyes at the comment. She never loosed.

"Ok. Just to make things clear. There are four of us, 500 each makes two grand for the winning team. How you decide to split the money? I could care less. So rack um' up ."

After everything was set Reid looked at Heidi.

"Ladies first"

"That's exactly why you're up first."

Reid had sunk in every single solid. I mean she thought he would be good but not this good.

"Holy Shit. We so lost." Amanda complained unable to even look at the table.

"Your turn . .but if I were you I'd just quit. I mean no need to embarrass yourself right?" Reid mocked

"Haha!" she spat as she got ready to take her shot but then all of a sudden stood up and looked at Reid.

"I have an idea."

"You have an idea?" Tyler repeated raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. Double or nothing says I sink them all in this shot."

"What!" shouted Amanda, Tyler and Reid all at the same time.

"Oh no you dont-

"Deal" Reid interrupted Amanda who looked like she was about to rip Heidi's head off.

"Dude!" Tyler looked at best friend in doubt.

Heidi shrugged and began to position her shot but then stood up once again.

"How bout we-

"GO!" They all shouted as she laughed and began to position her shot once again.

In less then a second all the balls sunk in- with the 8ball going in the pocket last.

"No Fuckin way!" Reid shouted as Amanda began to squeal and Tyler stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Yes Fuckin way" she smiled as she counted her money.

"You are amazing!" Amanda told her as she took her share of the money.

"I know" She grinned.

Truth was she didn't have a clue. In fact it was almost all pure luck that she made the shot. She turned around to a fuming Reid and spoke.

"Told you so"

"What?"

"Looks like I'm not your type after all."

"And you would know what my type is?" He argued.

"Yeah . . not me."

He glared at her then simply turned away in anger. Being the good Samaritan she was Amanda followed after him.

She sat on top of the pool table, leaning back on her elbows and letting her crossed legs fall of the edge of the table. Tyler had come next to her leaned against the pool table. She looked up at him and couldn't help but wonder. Those blue eyes were so honest and revealing. She was almost lost in them, something wasn't right. No one is that honest. What are you hiding Simms?

"So." she said looking up at him

"So." He smiled back

"What do we do know?"

"We don't"

She looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on,Your telling me you never just hung out before?"

She jumped of the table and glared at him. Truth was she hadn't just hung out before.

"I like to spend my time doing something useful." She spoke with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"OK, let me get this straight. You have never just kicked back and relaxed!"

She looked at him as he looked at her as if she was from another planet.

"No?" she answered shaking her head lightly.

He laughed softly and looked around then at her.

"Lets dance."

"What!"

"Tonight you're going to kick back,relax and have fun like a normal person. You're going to dance, drink beer and just enjoy." he spoke taking a step closer.

"What if I don't want to be normal?" she argued.

Cause even God knew she wasn't she thought to herself as he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. You see normally if some guy had involuntarily grabbed her, he would have had the wind knocked out of him but for some reason for the past 24 hours she had done everything she wouldn't do under normal circumstances but then again she thought to herself, What was normal anyway?The music was loud and the floor was crowded, she threw her hands up in the air and let go.

Simms had no idea what he was doing. Since when did he dance he thought to himself. All he knew right now was that he was dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room. She sure as hell didn't dance like she hadn't ever just kicked back before. She moved closer, hips swaying and her hands above her head. She laughed as he pulled her in closer and lifted her arm above her head and twirled her around. Just as the song ended she was standing with his arms wrapped around her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well that was fun"

"Ya think?" he joked.

As the dance floor cleared he spotted Caleb and Sarah enter Nikki's. He grabbed her around her waist and began to walk towards them but all of a sudden Heidi had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. She looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

"No." she softly mind was going to explode. A thousand thoughts stormed her mind and she didn't know what do. A million feelings she felt. Those eyes, That face, The blonde hair. She knew that face, She knew _her_. She looked at Tyler then back at Caleb and _her _then back at Tyler once more. She took a step back when Tyler took a step towards her worried.

"I . .I have to go" she spoke as if she was telling herself, not Tyler.

"Adam wait!" were the only words Tyler could get out of his mouth as she stormed out of the place.

She moved though the crowd and exited Nikki's. She grabbed her head in her hands, She couldn't breathe, Her mind was going to explode. Control, never lose control Heidi. No she thought this is not happening to me.

. . .

SHE WAS LOOSING CONTROL

**REVIEW**

REVIWWW=p


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in the longest but unfortunately got a ridiculous case of writer's block. Lucky for me I got my mojo back while listening to "seven nation army" by the White Stripes so I decided to incorporate it in the chapter. So enjoy=) **

_**-song lyrics are italicized**_

**Chapter 8**

_I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back_

It rained uncontrollably as she sped down the empty highway. She had lost track of time and she didn't care how far away from Ipswich she was. She didn't care about anything. She didn't care about where she was going or even why she was. She had learned to stop caring a long time ago. To care you needed feelings, to feel you needed heart, and to have a heart (or worse) listen to it would mean failure. Success was the only option she had, it was the only option she was ever taught. Life was a mission and getting unreasonably emotional only clouded your judgment, just as it was now. She closed her eyes and absorbed herself into the blasting music, tightened her grip on the wheel and instantly pressed down on the gas.

_And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone_

In an instant she made a sharp turn of the road and into the forest. She drove fast and expertly on the barely there dirt trail. Memories of her past flashed in her mind to the sound of the guitar. She tried to focus her mind but couldn't. Lost in herself, loosing herself in the confines of her own mind. Funny how just the sight of one face can bring back memories she tried so hard to forget. She drove in anger. She couldn't stand herself to be so weak, to fall subject her emotions and _that_ was the moment where Heidi Adams truly let go. In an instant all her emotions were gone; her face was now calm and steady. All she heard was the music as she tried to maneuver her way in the forest and ignore the warnings the car had been giving her.

_Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

She had been driving aimlessly in the forest for about ten minutes till she found her way out. She was now driving on barren dirt land that seemed to be endless all around. As her speed accelerated the cars warnings grew louder.

"Shut. Up." she spoke in an almost scary tone and turned up the music and rode in silence.

_And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna serve it to you  
And that aint what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home_

Home she thought, she had no home. Nowhere she belonged, no one she cared about, and no one she needed. No she thought once more, that's a lie. She had Mike but how long could she keep him, how long could he stand to live with her? How long before she had to "rid" of him too? Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted when the car spoke once more.

"Warning! There is a cliff approaching in 50 yards north of your direction. Change course now."

_I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera for evermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore_

She was going at top speed now. She couldn't take her foot of the accelerator. The car was getting closer to the edge but her heart held no fear, she had nothing to lose. The pain was ripping across her heart. Tearing open every vein and artery there was in her chest. She couldn't breathe; part of her didn't _want_ to breathe. Her brain just stopped working. The only think she could think of was the pain. Submissive to her pain, she let the numbness take over.

_And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding  
Right before the lord  
All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will sing no more_

As the car got closer and closer the edge her heartbeat began to race. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel and closed her eyes, preparing to die but as fate would have it the car came screeching to a halt. Her head snapped forward then jerked back. Her anger was quick to boil. She knew Damn well that she hadn't taken her foot of the gas and considering that all the lights in the car had turned red, she knew the car had stopped itself.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed aloud in the car, slamming her fists on the steering wheel.

Her breathing was heavy and in a hurry she took her over-sized Prada bag and got of the car, slamming the door as hard as she possibly could and walked towards the trunk of the car. She opened the trunk, took out a silver case and opened it. From it she took out a relatively small gun, loaded it and threw it in her bag. Slinging the bag over the shoulder she started walking as the rain began to fall harder.

_And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back home

* * *

_

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kinza. My sister, my best friend and the jerk who told me to get up off my lazy butt and update=) Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

BACK AT SPENSER

The gang sat at their usual lunch table in the cafeteria just as they did any other day, except today they had a plus one. Amanda had sat with them today because Reid, who was being unusually nice to her asked her to join them. With an arm wrapped around Amanda's shoulder Reid spoke.

"So ah, where's your roomie?"

"Yeah" Caleb cut in.

"We didn't see her in class today"

Amanda saw Kate roll her eyes; it was obvious that she didn't like Adam.

"Actually, I haven't seen her since Nikki's last night. She never came back to the dorm. I was a little worried at first but she's a big girl, she knows what she's doing. . . I think."

"Wait, she never came back?" Tyler asked in worried tone.

"Oh man, She's gonna be in some deep trouble when she gets back." Pogue informed Amanda while taking a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, the dorming rules here are like really strict, the provost is gonna freak." Sarah added with an innocent smile.

"I kinda figured that" Amanda sighed " But there's not much I can do. I called her a few times but no answer" she shrugged.

"Yeah, your right" Caleb nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to coach real quickly about tonight's meet. You should come with me Tyler."

Tyler knew that when Caleb suggested that he "should" come that it wasn't a suggestion at all. It was a "Tyler we need to talk in private" or else. He reluctantly stood up and noticed Pogue, who nodded his head in agreement with Caleb. What the hell was going on?

"Yeah, sure man."

He got up as well and when they were alone in the hallways of the school and out of ear-shot he spoke.

"What's going on Caleb? Cause you and I both know this isn't about the meet tonight."

Caleb looked at him and sighed.

"Listen, the rest of us were talking and we don't think it's a good idea to -

"To what Caleb?" Tyler interrupted with a hint of aggravation in his voice. It was as if everyone was in on something except him.

"To get to close to the Adam or Heidi or whatever you call her."

Tyler was a little taken back, maybe offended. He couldn't help but to feel the way he was.

"What do you mean it's not a _good idea?"_

"What we mean is that after what happened with Chase we don't think it's the greatest idea to get to close to the new girl."

"Oh come on Caleb, Your telling me that ever since Chase we can't trust _any_ new student that come to this school? That ridiculous!"

Caleb snapped back at him in response. He could tell that Tyler had thing for this girl but the risk was just too high. Plus he was the youngest; they had to watch out for him.

"No baby boy, It's _logical_. Think about man. First she's a complete bitch when she meets Kate and when she meets Pogue she's _completely _different and _you _yourself told me how she fled Nikki's last night the minute she caught a glimpse of both me and Sarah walking in. You telling me that none of that strikes you _slightly _odd? Cause if it doesn't then _that's _ridiculous. Oh and let's not forget how she's only been here for less than a day and she's managed to make herself acquainted with all of us"

Tyler stood there in silence as Caleb spoke. He listened to each and every word and could not deny what he was saying. He hated to admit it but it _was _odd and after what happened with Case, they just couldn't go through that again. Damn it! He though; It just _had_ to be the girl _he_ wanted. He ran his finger through his hair, clearly frustrated he knew Caleb was waiting for him to speak.

"Your right." he declared unwillingly.

"Your right" he repeated himself once more, convincing himself that Caleb _was _right but why did the words coming out of his mouth feel so wrong. He couldn't shake the feeling inside him.

"Listen I'm not being jerk. We're just saying to keep an eye out, you know? Just in case and all."

He looked up at Caleb and shot him a small responsible smile.

"Nah, it's cool. Besides you're right. We can't afford to make the same mistakes twice and with Pogue ascending soon this would be the worst time to slip up."

He watched Caleb nod in understanding and walk back to the cafeteria. It just didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. He knew Caleb was right and he knew there was something strange going on but his gut told him he could trust her. He leaned his head back against the lockers, closed his eyes and sighed largely in frustration. What if Caleb was wrong? he thought or worse, what if he was right?

_PROVOSTS OFFICE_

She sat there in the chair opposite the provosts' desk. The room was eerily silent as she felt the stares of both Adams and Provost Higgins. Her face however did not budge. Her expression was cold and rock solid, her anger evident in her manner.

"Miss. Adams you have clearly violated the school dorming policy. Do you have any understanding of what you have done?" the provost asked.

"I know what I did" Her words dripped like ice from her mouth.

"Under normal circumstance you _would_ have been dismissed form this school _but_ considering your _special _circumstances, I am obliged to keep you here until you work is done. Do not think that because I am allowing you to stay that you can violate all the school rules you wish too because you can't and _if_ you do so I _will_ have you removed from _my _school."

With that the provost stood up and left the room.

Adams stared at her from behind the large desk. He didn't seem angry but she could care less how he felt. After a long awkward silence she spoke raising an eyebrow

"My _special_ circumstances?"

"If you're asking me whether or not he knows that you're a government operative, the answer to that question is a yes." He spoke with great poise.

"I should kill you." were the only words that exited her mouth.

She had said it with such ease that it would have frightened a normal person. Adam acknowledged her words with a nod.

"No. You won't be doing any such thing" his voice was calm and confident.

"_You_ let your emotions get the best of _you_. _Your_ reaction was childish _and_ immature. _You_ ran off like a little child instead of facing the truth. I _know _I taught you better but it seems obvious that _you_ can't handle y_our_ past and your_ still_ in denial about what happened."

She kept her expression firm as he continued to speak. He was wrong. She knew exactly what she had done.

"I know what I did and I _don't _deny it _nor_ do I regret it." she spoke loudly, making sure her message was clear.

"You knew she went here and you still sent me here of all the places in the world. Why the hell would you do that to me!" she continued

He didn't respond to her comment. He simply sat himself down in the provost's chair and composed himself to talk about a different matter. She knew she didn't have him convinced.

"Enough about you. Let's go on to more important matters. I know you caught Higgins comment on how you will be allowed to remain here until your work is done."

He looked at her for acknowledgment and she responded simply.

"And?"

"Tell me Heidi, you seriously didn't think that I didn't know you borrowed Demi's car? _Or_ that I sent you here because I thought you needed to live a normal life did you?"

"Apparently I did." She admitted unwillingly

"Well obviously you were wrong. Tell me Heidi, do you remember Chase Collins?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who could forget?"

She couldn't help but to have a wicked grin on her face at his memory. In a second however she remembered her anger at Adams. She was letting her curiosity get the best of her and she couldn't have that.

"What about him?" She asked rudely but Adams only smiled. Hook- line and sinker he thought,

"Well your job here is to find him.-

Before he could continue any further she interrupted.

"Let me get this straight. You sent me _HERE_, under my _OWN _I.D to _find_ Collins!" she fumed.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FREAKIN KIDDING ME! "

She was completely outraged. Adams had officially lost it. He just sat there patiently until she was done.

"No." He spoke loudly and stood up to demand her attention.

"I sent _you_ here to_ kill_ him."

**Review, Review, Review =p**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

"You want me to what!"

She could barely get the words out of her mouth as she fell back into her seat.

"I want you to Kill Chase Collins." He repeated, his voice was firm.

She couldn't go through this, hell she couldn't believe he had just asked her to do so. Not again she thought ,frustrated. Never again. She quickly recollected her emotions, Adams was right they were talking control. She looked at him confidently and spoke.

"And what makes you think I will?"

Her face didn't budge. He knew she wouldn't want to do this and he had tried hard to keep her from this but now he had no choice and neither did she. It would be hard for her but she would get over it . . . she always did.

"I don't care what you think. Frankly you have no choice."

She was shocked but tried her best to hide her outrage.

"I can't do it, I _won't _do it."

Her voice shaky but with the little bit of voice left in her she spoke once more.

_"Not again."_

The room was silent and the tension filled through the air. She closed her eyes and tried her best to control herself. Within a second she was back to her normal self. She sat there stiff and motionless as he broke the tension and spoke.

"Over the course of the previous three months I have sent out 3 of my best agents to apprehend Collins. _All_ of them are dead. Collins is accused of treason and it is my job to have him delivered to the Secret Service . . . Dead or alive."

"Your point?" She asked harshly.

"My point is that it wasn't going to be long before they demanded you be sent here. And considering the fact that Collins was one of my best, I had to send you in as yourself under the impression that you had no clue of the current situation because God knows if he knew you were being sent here to kill him, he would have killed you first."

"I didn't ask for an explanation." She was getting aggravated now.

"You get the job done, you leave. It's as simple as that. You _don't_ , you're stuck here. Take your pick."

The room was once again silent as she presumed her possibilities. After a second or two she stood up.

"One week." was all she said before she exited.

She headed back to the dorm after taking a shower and slipped into a large white tee. She felt hollow as memories filled her head. As she felt her eyes begin to water she got up and took a small back bag out of her drawer. From it she pulled out a bottle of pills. After downing two or three she was knocked out.

* * *

The next day was a blur. She spent the day avoiding Amanda and the questions of everyone else. She could hear the rumors that were rapidly spreading around the school. By the time lunch came around she escaped back into her dorm. She sat on her bed and read though numerous files on her laptop. It was time she got down to work she thought.

As she sifted through files she was amused to find that she had conveniently become friends with all the right people. She would have time to get information from them later. After 20 minutes of sorting out all the useless information she had_ nothing_.

Frustrated, she ran her fingers through her hair and tried to organize her thoughts. Collins' last known location was at Putnam Barn with Sarah and Caleb. After the supposed fire Chase was gone, presumed dead by everyone but The Agency of course. Putnam Barn was where he was last seen so it was obvious that she should start her investigation there but things just didn't add up. What the hell was Collins doing in the middle of nowhere? Why go back to school? She _knew_ him, or at least she did. But Collins wasn't the type to wake up one morning and decide he wanted to live a normal life. No, she thought he loved the good life, the parties, the girls, the champagne. . .

Lost in her thoughts the sound of the knocking on her door had startled her. In less than a second she closed her laptop and opened the door to see Sarah.

"Hey." Sarah smiled a little nervously.

Her body stiffened almost immediately as she stood there.

"Hey." Heidi responded awkwardly.

"Come in"

Sarah entered her room and Heidi shut the door behind her. Great, she thought _just_ what I need. They stood there in the middle of the room, silent for a few seconds too long.

"You changed your hair." Sarah pointed out casually she took a step forward.

Heidi didn't move but her initial reaction was to play stupid.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she shrugged but Sarah spoke once more.

"I know who you are Heidi."

"I'm sorry Sarah you must have me confused with someone else" she insisted.

"No, _I _don't_ ._ . .Your face is kind of hard forget."

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hit a wall at this point in the story mainly because I had never really done a decent flashback before so just as a heads up this chapter starts with a flashback from Sarah's pov. Don't forget to review and tell how I did. So Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 11**

_There was a slight chill in the air and the snow that once fell over Boston had now melted into puddles of water. The pain was undeniable as sorrow and death was all around her. Her head hung low as she stood there wearing all black, in the middle of the cemetery just a few feet away from the grave. The Funeral had ended hours ago but she had come back mourn. The tent was still up and the chairs still there. The day had been a blur. She didn't remember the cold, getting into the car nor the drive back home but the image of the coffin being lowered into the cold, hard earth played itself in her mind over and over and over again. She could hardly believe it. She was gone, her sister was gone._

_As she let the numbness take over she stared at the marble tombstone that simply read_

_**Scarlett Wenham(1985-2003) **_

**"**_**Dream as if you'll Live Forever, Live as if you'll die today"**_

_A bitter smile appeared on her face at the memory of her sister and the M.O of her life. Lost in her thoughts she had hesitated to notice the delicate white flower that lay on her sisters grave. As she slowly bent down over the grave, she placed a bright red rose next to the white one. She closed her eyes as she traced along the petals of the white rose, wondering where it had come from. Suddenly she remembered the empty seat in the front row of chairs during the funeral, no one had taken the seat during the funeral for it had been occupied by a simple white rose the whole time. As fast as the memory had come, the faster it left and when she opened her tear filled eyes the wind blew harshly into her face forcing her to turn her head in the opposite direction. And in that instant when her head had turned was the first time she had caught a glimpse of Heidi Adams. She was standing across the street from the cemetery looking in- She stood there with her hands in the pockets of her short black dress , her long blonde hair hit her face as it blew in the cold harsh wind and yet she stood perfectly still and tall in her black stilettos. It was as if the cold had no effect to her being._

_She knew what her sister had done for a living. She also knew her sister had a partner named Heidi. God, she thought to herself, her sister couldn't stop talking about that girl. So at that moment when she fist got a glimpse of her for the first time she knew, she just knew. They both acknowledged each others presence but neither of them moved and in some unspoken language that stirred the air they had payed their respects to one another. It was precisely at that moment a long black limo had pulled up in front of Heidi and she got in and since that day, every year on the anniversary of her sisters death she'd visit her grave and every year she would lay a single red rose next to a white one and every year she would look across the street to find none other then Heidi Adams, who after acknowledging her existence would step into sleek black car and ride away.*_

"You were there." she said, her voice rich with emotions long forgotten.

"Sarah, I told you I-

"You _came _every year" she interrupted her, her voice was now slightly raised then before.

"I _saw_ you and you _saw_ me. Don't tell me I'm mistaken because I'm not."

The room fell silent as she stood there in the middle of the room as Heidi stared at her intently with a slight expression of sorrow on her face. She calmed herself, this had turned out to be harder then expected. When she first saw Heidi at Spenser she knew that they would have to face each other eventually.

"You loved her" she whispered with a bitter smile on her face and after taking in another breath she continued.

"She was as much your sister as she was mine. She would write about you in her emails _all_ the time, you know? She couldn't tell me much but she did tell me how much you reminded her of home,_ of me._ You _mattered_ to her. I didn't come here to call you out, I came here to tell you that it's secrets safe with me, that you _don't_ have to worry about what I might or might not say. My mouth is shut."

By the time she had finished speaking her eyes had begun to water and somewhere inside her heart began to ache but with the little bit of voice that she still had left inside of her she spoke once more.

"Why?" she choked out. "You waited for me every year but didn't say a word. Why?"

Heidi Adams stood there leaning back against her dresser and couldn't take her eye's of the girl standing in the middle of her dorm room, who stood there almost demanding an answer from her. She didn't know what to tell her, she had nothing to tell. She didn't know why she went back to that god forsaken place every year and she sure as hell didn't know why she stood there waiting in the cold for Sarah. Guilt perhaps? But if there was one thing she was sure of at this moment it was that she couldn't avoid Sarah now, she couldn't avoid what she had done and as the memories she buried in the deepest corners of her mind resurfaced, she couldn't avoid the tears, she couldn't avoid the heartache and she couldn't avoid the truth . So she said what she could manage to say without letting her world fall apart.

"I'm sorry." she said as a few tears began to fall.

She wouldn't cry she told herself but here she was on the verge of falling apart. She had to tell Sarah the truth she thought, It's now or never. In an attempt to gather herself she spoke once more.

"I am _so_ sorry."

She couldn't do it, _Never it is _she thought.

So much for not falling apart she thought to herself as the tears stormed down her face. Just as the words had slipped out of her mouth Sarah had rushed forward and enveloped her arms around her. She wasn't much for hugging but she hugged her back and this was the moment where they had, in actuality, finally paid their respects to one another. As they parted, Sarah shot her a friendly smile; she in turn attempted to and as Sarah made her way to the door she couldn't help but to speak.

"Thank You."

With the door half open, Sarah turned around and shot her a sincere warm smile and simply responded before leaving

"You're Welcome"

**Review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

After locking the door to her room, she fell apart. After wallowing in her misery for a few minutes she stood up and made her way into the bathroom, where after splashing her face with ice cold water a few times she started at herself long and hard in the was getting soft she thought.

_Never cry. If you do, never let them see you cry. Crying is weakness and weakness leads the way to imperfection and imperfection is simply- intolerable._

Those were the iconic words of her mother, the words she was told every day since she was 5. Those were the words of an elite operative, the words of a powerful and determined woman, the words of a legend. The words of a woman she was not only determined to, but had in actuality, surpassed. The words of the woman she had called her mother, the words of a woman that had died too long ago.

Her chest tightened in disdain. I'm not my mother she thought bitterly - I'm better and crying over some pathetic girl that was stupid enough to get herself killed isn't my problem. What had happened wasn't my problem and it sure as hell wasn't my fault. In an instant she stripped of her uniform, changed into light blue faded skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck tee and threw on her black leather jacket. In a quick motion she grabbed her keys and rushed out her dorm.

On her way out she thought of calling Mike but decided not to. He didn't need to be bothered by her troubles she thought. But as fate would have it a second later her phone began to vibrate in her pocket.

_Speak of the devil_ she smiled and answered.

* * *

The weather was, as usual terrible and Tyler accompanied by Reid, had to walk across campus to get to their next class. You'd think after living here for so long I'd get used to this Tyler thought to himself as Reid rambled on about God knew what.

"Dude! Where is your head _at_ man? Are you even listening to me?"

Tyler looked at his best friend and sighed.

"Yeah man, I heard"

"Then what was I saying?" he nagged.

"You said if word gets out fast enough we'll have well above 200 kids at the party or something."

Reid shook his head slightly and murmured the words "or something" under his breath.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that Heidi chick man? Because _I'm _tellin you there is _definitely _something wrong with that girl man. No offense or anything but what girl in her right mind would ever reject _this_?"

"There's something off about her but it sure isn't because she rejected you. You're a man-whore, you'll move on. . .Trust me. I mean did you see how strange she was acting this morning, she was avoiding us like the god damn plague!"

"Yeah, and she didn't even look at me twice, that is _not_ something I'm used too! I think it's about time we did some research on this girl. I mean after what happened we can't be too careful right?"

"I don't know man. What if she _just _doesn't like you or you're _just _not her type? Have you ever thought of that one genius?"

"Ok. One, girl is my type and-"

He paused for a second and looked ahead and Tyler followed his gaze.

"Speaking of the devil," He said in a "as-a-matter-of- factly" voice.

"I think I found my answer."

The two boys stood and watched as none other than Heidi Adams exit the Girls dorms and ran across the lawn into the arms of a handsome stranger who stood leaning against a black Aston Martin. They watched as he picked her up and spun her around, watched as she laughed when he put her down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

* * *

_"Come outside"_ said the voice from the other end of the line and in an instant her frustrations had faded away as she literally ran outside.

When she stepped outside of the dormitory she saw Mike leaning against his car. A huge smiled appeared on her face, he just has that effect on people she thought to herself. If there was one person who could make her smile, it was him. She ran across the lawn and into his arms for a huge hug. He picked her up and twirled her around and when he put her down he gave her a quick kiss. His arms remained encircled around her waist when he spoke

"Wow, you are waay to happy to see me right now."

He grinned as her arms rested comfortably around his neck.

"You have **no** idea. I am so deprived of you."

She smiled earnestly towards him and taking note of such, he knew something was wrong.

He smiled at her softly; there were not a lot of the things that would piss his best friend off.

"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to figure this one out all by myself?"

"Ha!" She laughed aloud, how did he always know?

"Depends? What are you gonna do to make me feel better?" she raised her eyebrows and lay a hand on his chest.

His grinned like a child as he leaned in closer.

"Depends what are you willing to do?"

"_Weelll_, we _are_ in the middle of _nowhere _so it's not like we can do anything _remotely _fun. . ." She trailed off after speaking in such oblivious sarcasm.

"Ice cream and movies it is." he announced as he turned around and went to open the door of his car.

She followed his lead and made her way to the passenger side and just before getting in the sleek exotic car she look across the roof of the car and called out to mike.

"Man, when is your Dad gonna understand?" she spoke in awe examining the car.

"Huh, well until he does," he responded with his signature grin before getting in to the car after her.

"I'm gonna give him run for his money"

* * *

" Did she just ditch school for a random guy with a sports car! I mean if I knew that was all it took-"

"Shut it man! Who gives a damn? Let's just get to class." Tyler interrupted

Yeah , who the hell gives a damn he thought to himself. How could he have possibly thought they made some sort of connection that night at Nikki's? He didn't want to care but the truth of the matter was that as he witnessed what he just had, he cringed inside at the utter joy displayed on her face.

**Revieewwww**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

"Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" Mike asked her as they sped down the empty road.

"Shut up, that's is not even remotely funny." she spat back and suddenly a thought came to her.

"Uhh where the hell are we going?" she asked

"My house." he shrugged off the answer as if it was common knowledge.

She shot up from her seat and turned to face him as he drove.

"What! You got a freakin house here!"

"Well. Technically speaking, it's a mansion. Besides I figured now that your here, I would obviously need a place to stay when I came to visit you silly."

"Of course it is. I hate to burst your bubble but Adams sent me here for a job, He lied."

The car grew silent. After a Second of letting the news sink in he spoke softly.

"That explains a lot. Don't worry bout the house, it wasn't the one I wanted anyway. I actually had my eye on another place."

She let out a sigh and smiled.

"You pompous asshole. You just spent probably over a million bucks on a new house and you don't even care that you won't be using it! But no, you're complaining about not getting the_ right_ house you were never gonna use. Genius!"

The nerve of this guy she thought as he responded.

"Yeah but you don't understand. The other house was magnificent, wasn't too far away from the school but the minute I put up an offer I was told that it was no longer on sale, the owner changed his mind! It was on sale for over 3 years and the owner decided to _change his mind_! Who the hell does that?"

As she listened to him speak as sudden spark went off in her head. How the hell could she have missed this? The god damn bastard was right in front of her the whole time. After he was finished speaking she answered his question.

"They don't."

He turned his head in her direction and by the sly look on her face he knew this couldn't be good.

"Where is it?" she asked him

"Where's what?"

"The house! The house you wanted! Where is it?"

She now sat up in her, looking ready to jump at any moment.

"It's in the opposite direction. Why?"

"Turn the car around."

"What!"

"I said TURN the car around!"

* * *

The air was crisp as she stepped out of the car. She could feel the cold chill down her spine as she stood outside a large, almost abandoned looking mansion.

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Mike asked her from inside the car

"Yeah, of course I am. " she replied while taking her gun out of her bag, tucking it behind her in the waist of her jeans and covering it up with her shirt.

"I got this." she told him throwing her bag in the car and after shutting the door watched him speed away.

She walked up to the large gates and was about to push the bell when the gates opened on their own. Well that isn't creepy at all she thought to herself as she made her way over to the door. Before she could knock or anything the door opened to reveal an old British man in a tux. A British butler she guessed what a cliché.

"Welcome Miss Adams. Master Collins is waiting for you upstairs." he spoke in a deep British accent.

"I'm sure he is."

She walked passed him and upon entering the house she knew why Mike had wanted it so bad. It was magnificent; it looked as if it had been modeled after Versailles. After making her way up the majestic stairs she was directed into a large bedroom. The bedroom itself was quite a marvel. The large windows were draped heavily with blue and gold curtains that accented the warm earth-toned walls. The four post canopy bed that was draped with sheer gold stood in the middle of the room, not too far away from the seating area by the fireplace.

He watched her as she marveled at the details of the room. His eyes lingered over every inch of her as he stood at the door waiting for her to notice his presence if she had not already. She hadn't changed one bit since the last he'd seen her. It's a shame I have to kill her he thought to himself before speaking.

"Took you long enough." She was startled by the sound of his smooth voice. How on earth did she not know he was there?

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself." she responded turning around to face him.

He looked different she thought more . . . mature she guessed. There was a rugged worn out look on his face rather than his usual smooth self. When he walked in the room she could have sworn the temperature had risen a good ten degrees. She could feel her heart begin to beat faster, something wasn't right; he looked like the Chase she had known but something in his manner, something in his voice hinted towards something darker.

"You know. I was beginning to think that you would never find me but what can I say, you are truly one of the best."

He grinned; now leaning against one the posts at the foot of the bed.

"Flattering me won't get you anywhere either."

"There's flattery then there is honesty. I'm just stating the facts. I mean look at you, all grown up- just like that mother of yours." He mocked.

She could feel her resentment towards him grow but this was not one of those moments to unleash it. She walked up to him from across the room. She was now inches away from him. She could kill him in a second she thought to herself, without restraint, without an ounce if guilt.

"And look at you." her voice dripped like venom as her hand traced down hid rugged jaw.

"You look _great_. I mean treason, c'mon really? Doesn't get any better than that."

Her voice was calm and she spoke with such crude sarcasm. The fact that she looked almost amused made him want to end her existence right there and then. He could no longer see past those cold blue eyes. It was as if she had become someone else. Little did she know he thought.

"Oh and as if you've done any better?"

"Much. . . _much_ better." she smiled as she turned her back towards him and walked to the center of the room and raised her arms to her sides.

"Better then hiding out in the middle of nowhere don't cha think?"

His rock solid expression remained unfaltering as he took a few steps in her direction.

"How bout we cut the crap."

"Let's."

She walked past him and sat at the foot of the large bed, leaning back on her elbows and crossing her long slender legs, she made herself comfortable. After she wiped the grin off of her face and spoke eloquently.

"Your the assignment. They want you dead _ergo_ I'm here to kill you."

The ease of which those words came out her mouth made not only him but her a little nervous as well.

"Then what are you waiting for? Kill me, that is if you can."

He now stood directly in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She was truly a piece of work he thought, so comfortable facing inevitable doom. Such a mystery. He tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"So are you going to kill me?...or what."

She tilted her head slightly in the same direction and when she moistened her top lip with the tip of her tongue and he could feel the heat tugging low in his belly.

"No." She spoke softly.

He reached down for her, slid an arm around her waist and up her back, letting his hand rest between her shoulder blades and drew her against him. His other arms held him up from crushing her with his weight, he looked into those eyes once more before bending his head and capturing his lips with her own. They were as soft and as poisonous as he had remembered, and as he urged them to part he couldn't help his curiosity.

"Why?" he whispered to her as he brushed aside some of the hair in her face. She looked up into his almost gray eyes and whispered one word before pulling him down and letting him crush her with his weight and his lips.

_"Revenge."_

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

He watched her lazily as he lay in bed surrounded by warm silk sheets. He watched as she put the finishing touches on her hair and makeup from across the room. God she's gorgeous he thought to himself... It'll be a real shame killing her.

She could feel his eyes on her as she stood in front of a large full length mirror to check herself out one last time. Oh man is the provost gonna have fit. She smiled at the thought as she put on her leather jacket while giving herself one last look in the mirror her smile had faded. What the hell was am I doing? There is no way in hell I'm going to get away with this, well not alive anyway. No, it's too late now she reassured herself; there was no going back now.

While she stood looking at her reflection, He had gotten out of bed, wearing nothing but his plaid pajama pants, and made his way across the room to her. He stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips and softly placed a kiss on the nook of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Stay." he whispered softly to her as her head fell back on his shoulder.

She leaned back comfortably and tilted her head slightly in his direction as his arms encircled her waist entirely.

"You know I can't" she sighed

His eyes sparkled as he grinned. It scared her she thought. He was the only person she could never quite see through.

"But I want you to." He responded

Her eyes were the same as always he thought as he searched for something deeper and failed.

"Now we all can't always have what we want."

He examined the smirk on her face and couldn't help but to think that if he were capable of love, he would without a doubt, love her.

"I Do." were the last words to come out of his mouth before he placed his lips gently on hers, literally stealing the breath right out of her.

* * *

No matter his persistence she didn't stay much longer. In fact she had left the house as quickly as possible. On her drive back to the school she had come to a sudden realization-He frightened her. There was something new about him, she felt as if the old Chase she had once known had died and a new more dangerous, more determined and cynical one had taken over. He told her nothing about his conviction, the target on his back or even what he was doing in this God forsaken town in the first place. How could someone be an old friend and a complete stranger all at the same time?

Why the hell couldn't they just give her a simple case? A quick cover, fun target and easy kill. To stay emotionally detached from such an assignment like this would be impossible. This is why I hate people she thought...and then they all wonder. She sighed at the thought and continued to drive on.

The school day had gone by exceptionally slow. The school buzzed of rumors and whispers about her activities after her morning visit to the provosts office. Though she received smiles from familiar faces they were all simple formalities. She didn't bother going to the cafeteria for lunch, instead she went to her dorm and decided to do some digging.

After some research she had concluded that she didn't trust Chase, she didn't trust Adams and most of all she didn't trust herself. She would now have to watch her each and every step, careful not to fall. She fell back on her bed and shut her eyes in attempt to recollect herself but all she could think of was the conversation she had with Chase the night before.

_They lay there in the gathering darkness, intertwined in a mess of sheets. His fingers twisted gently through her hair as he traced her jaw with small sweet kisses before stopping to whisper softly in her ear._

_"So what is it exactly that you wanna to do?"_

_She looked up into his eyes. She knew exactly what she was going to do and he was going to help her._

_"It's simple really; You help me take over THORN and I let you live" She stated bluntly._

_"YOU let ME live...hmphh…Sorry darling but that isn't nearly reason enough." he spoke slightly amused as his lips began to trail down the side of her neck and across her collar bone._

_"Help me and you can do whatever the hell it is you want to. I remove that target on your back and drop all charges once I gain control. It's simple really and besides if you want have to hide out in the middle of nowhere for the rest if your life; Be my guest." _

_She argued pulling his head back up with a swift tug at his hair before he became a further distraction._

_He raised his eyebrows and gave her his signature smirk before speaking._

_"So let me get this straight here. You want ME to help YOU take over of the most powerful secret government corporation or else you're going to kill me. Don't get me wrong here darling but doesn't that seem just a little bit farfetched?"_

_His sarcastic tone irritated her for a second at most before she responded._

_"Mmmhmm"_

_He looked down at her for a second longer before breaking out into a smile._

_"Okay." he shrugged as he leaned down to kiss her once more._

_"Woaah hold on a second there." she pushed him back._

_"There a problem?" he asked slightly annoyed._

_"Okay? ...That's it! That's all you have to say. It can't be that easy... Not with you at least"_

_He looked down at her for a while to long and softly brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. She didn't move._

_"Well, maybe I think it's going to be fun. Maybe I have an ulterior motive. Maybe, oh I like this one, maybe this is all part of my evil master plan! Or maybe, just maybe it's because I care about you, because I actually like you. So please do take your pick." _

_She looked up at him and thought for a quick a second before pulling him down to crush her lips with his. Hell, she had most definitely taken her pick._

_**REVIEW! =)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 **

The air was surprisingly warm as she stood outside the Old Putnam barn. The barn was, for the most part, burned to the ground. She looked around the place with a critical eye, looking for something,_ anything_ that could tell her of what had happened here. A clue maybe, something to give her an idea of what Chase was doing here with Caleb and Sarah of all people. After a minute or two of looking around she found nothing, disappointed she made her way back to her car on the other side of the road.

As she opened the car door to get in she felt a tiny drop of water land on her arm. She looked up to the sky and saw that the sun still hung high in the air. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of a simple sun shower. It reminded her of the little childhood she had. With a quick change of heart she threw her bag in the car, took of her leather jacket to reveal a simple chic and short blue sundress, kicked off her wedges and as more rain began to fall she threw her hands up and made her way into the field.

The truth of the matter was that she absolutely loved sun showers, the feeling of the earth beneath her feet, the smell of the rain and suns warm rays around her. She closed her eyes as her hands traced the tops of the tall grass and reminisced about the summers she spent in Europe with her mother as a little girl. Those were the select few times in her lifetime that she actually spent quality time with her mom; no work, no business, no training, just the two of them.

He was driving back from town when Tyler saw her car parked across the road from the old Putnam. A sick and twisted feeling formed in his stomach. Please don't let Caleb be right about her he thought to himself as he slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road.

He stepped outside the hummer and couldn't believe what he was seeing. There she was in the middle of the field almost skipping in the rain. She looked beautiful, the sun glistened on her skin and for once there wasn't a cold hard expression on her face but a smile. He could feel his heart beat quicken as she turned around and noticed he was there.

She was having a moment. She didn't have them often but for the moment being she felt at peace. In the midst of all this she heard a car pull over. Out of sheer curiosity she opened her eyes and turned around.

There he was standing in worn out blue jeans, a white Hanes t-shirt and his hair was falling to his face due to the rain. As their eyes met some bizarre feeling arose in stomach and before she could get a hold on herself he shot her a small smile. She smiled back at him and nodded for him to come join her. She didn't know why she was doing what she was and instead of feeling embarrassed for him to have seen her in such a childlike demeanor, she felt eerily comfortable. That feeling however was replaced with that of nervousness when his smile widened and he jogged towards her.

It seemed as if he had become someone else entirely. He jogged towards her but stopped a few feet short of where she stood. They then stood there in silence as rain fell over their heads. In a bold move he took a few small steps closer until they were but inches apart. He shot her a small smile before leaning in, snaking his arm behind her and removing the clip that held her hair up.

"It looks better down" he told her softly as he held up the clip handing it back to her.

For a few seconds she had stopped breathing. What the hell was happening to her? she thought as she took the clip from his hands. She looked down at the clip then to him and tossed it to the side and shrugged.

"I know" she whispered before taking his hand and pulling him in closer.

My God he is beautiful she thought as she got a closer look at his features. No not handsome she thought; beautiful. His skin glistened in the rain and his eyes were full of depth and shined with his smile.

"Dance with me?" she questioned randomly as she unknowingly bit her lip.

"There's no music." He teased.

"It's raining." She said stating the obvious

"And?"

He looked at her. Always full of surprises he thought. She was like a little child wanting to play in the rain. But what he didn't know was he was quite possibly one of the only people in the universe who had caught a glimpse of the innocence that Heidi had spent years trying to bury.

She laid a hand on his chest and tugged playfully at his shirt before speaking.

"I love the rain."she spoke as if it was common knowledge.

"I can tell" he chuckled at the sound of enthusiasm in her voice.

"It makes me" she thought for a second before speaking again.

"It makes me happy" she shrugged taking a step back and looking up; letting a few raindrops hit her face before looking back at him intently.

"Then let's make you happy." he replied as tugged her back to him and began to sway.

* * *

They had danced like idiots in the rain. He twirled her, spun her around, dipped her and made her laugh like never before. Exhausted they lay in the tall grass staring up at the few clouds in the now clear blue sky. She had lost track of time; they had been talking aimlessly for God knows how long. She told him about the little childhood she had and even told him (vaguely) about her mother. In return he told her about his childhood with the gang and how close their families were.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" Tyler asked as he rested his head on his hands.

"Not at all "she replied, not taking her eyes off one of the uniquely shaped clouds on the sky.

"What are you doing here?"

It was a simple question really, not meant to be offensive. She looked over at him wondering what he was referring to. She didn't know whether he meant _here _with him or Ipswich in general. Thankfully he elaborated.

"I mean what's a person like you doing in the middle of nowhere? I mean don't you have bigger and better things to do."

His voice was smooth and earnest. He had a point and now that she thought about had no idea what she was doing anymore. She thought about Adams, The Agency, Chase and their plan but none of it seemed to matter being with him. He made this place a hell of a lot better, he made her feel…normal. She knew she couldn't tell him everything but she tried her best to give an honest answer.

"I have no clue. Like I honestly don't even know anymore. The truth is my whole life I've been living in the fast lane, told to be the best. Because of my mother's job I was constantly moving. I think my Uncle thought it was about time I settled down in one place."

She paused for a second, realizing that she was letting someone in for the first time. Of course it wasn't the whole truth but it was as close as she was ever going to get. She looked at him and the way he looked at her. There was just something about the way he made her feel when they were together, she felt genuinely cared for.

"And your Dad?" he asked not knowing if the question would hit to close to home.

"Never knew him." She shrugged. "My mom met him when she was overseas in Europe for the Secret Service. He turned out to be a spy. He probably doesn't even know I exist. Heck I don't even know his name or if he's even alive or not."

She stood up from where she was laying and realized that it was getting a little dark outside. Guess it was time for them to going.

"Wow" was all he could say to what she had just told him.

"That's what I said" she told him as she offered a hand to help him hand however remained in his as they walked back to their cars.

Tyler didn't know what was happening to him. It was as if when he was with her he could just be himself. He wasn't the shy, quite or self conscience one. Its just him and her; nothing else and he loved every second of it. Being the gentleman he was he walked her to her car first. Before she got in she turned around to face him one more time.

"Thank you." she spoke softly. It was obvious she wasn't used to the term.

"Your welcome" he smiled as he opened her car door.

Before getting in the car she turned around one last time and shot him a smile. What she hadn't expected though was his face inches apart from hers and his eyes looking right into hers. "oh crap" she thought as she felt her pulse quicken .They stood there for a mere second before he spoke.

"Tell me something, do you believe in fate Heidi?"

His voice was intoxicatingly soft and the way he said her name made her want close the small gap between them. They lingered there for a few seconds before she snapped out of it and inwardly chickened out.

"No. Not at all." she answered confidently before turning around, getting into her car and driving away.

He stood there in awe as she sped away. She was definitely not like any other girl he'd ever met. As he walked back to his car, he caught a glimpse the barn. He was so lost in her presence he hadn't even noticed where the hell they were or what the hell she was doing by the barn in the first place. A seed of suspicion had already been planted in his mind but as he began to think about her; he prayed to God he was right about her.

_

* * *

_

_**So I thought we'd see a more softer side of her, explore why she is the way she is and put some of her history out there.  
**_

_**REVIEW! =)**  
_


End file.
